The present invention relates to a display device, and is applicable to a display device having, for example, an in-cell touch panel.
In recent years, in liquid crystal display devices for use in mobile devices, an electrostatic capacitive touch panel has been introduced as an input function mainly for smartphones. In this electrostatic capacitive touch panel, an “in-cell” pattern of embedding its function into the liquid crystal display device has been advanced.
As disclosed in International Unexamined Patent Application No. 2012/073792 (Patent Literature 1), the common electrode is divided into a plurality of areas, to serve also as a driving electrode and a detection electrode for the in-cell touch panel. The divided areas of the common electrode extend in a row direction (a scanning line extending direction) and/or a column direction (a signal line extending direction) on the color pixel boundaries. Further, the common electrode has slits (long holes) which extend in a row direction and/or a column direction on the color pixel boundaries.